Welcome to My Life
by xPureImaginationx
Summary: -AU Oneshot songfic.- "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. The lyrics correspond to the telling of Roxas' hurting after being used by Axel. AkuRoku, obviously.


**A/N: This is a songfic, the song being "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. This is just really an experimental AU one-shot.**

**I personally am not a fan..at all..of AkuRoku, but it seems like that's what most of the KH fans are into now-a-days. So, why not try? Also..if I get enough reviews, I'll consider writing an actual story out of this. **

**Oh yeah. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Axel, blah blah blah…Nor do I own the song, because I am obviously not cool enough to own either. (Besides, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Demyx would have gotten his heart back. ^_^ )**

**And on a different note..Enjoy! (: **

* * *

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **_

The blonde haired boy was sprawled across his bedroom floor, the streams of tears running from his eyes damping the pair of hands covering his face. His sobs were continuous and endless, causing him to take in gasps just to breathe.

Except, he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to breathe.

_**Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you.**_

If you were an acquaintance of Roxas Strife, you would question… "What does he have to be depressed about? He has a perfect life. Everything gets handed over to him."

But if you were the blonde himself, you would reply with "What do they know?"

To the outside, Roxas seemed flawless. From his appearance, one would think Roxas was one of the rich and snobby; but if one were to peer into the boy's life, it was the exact opposite.

Throughout a majority of the sixteen-year-olds life, Roxas grew up with just his mother and his brother, Sora. It was a struggle just for them to have food on the table after the passing of their father. This was a weakness for the small family, and they tried to cover it up with happy smiles and only buying the most _presentable_ clothing. The mother of the family would spend a majority of the income she received on the most expensive items on the market, for the purpose of _appearing _perfect.

Except, Roxas was the exact opposite of the term 'perfection'.

_**Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming.**_

At times like these, when the boy was curled into a ball on the cold, hardwood floor, when music was blasting from the pair of speakers so nobody would hear his cries, Roxas would give anything to be out of this town. _Out of this world._

He easily up and leave; he could take the necessary items, leave a note for his mother, and walk out the door. In his mind, any place was better than this cold, dark place he called home. So, what was stopping Roxas?

_Him. _

The tall, angular, most exquisite redhead that Roxas ever had the satisfaction of laying eyes on. When emerald orbs met sapphire, the blonde fell in a deep ditch called 'love'. Except...that was then. And this is now.

_**No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me.**_

Axel Lea was the 'popular' high school student, with all the girls willing to do anything for him. He had a way with words, and he could easily cause anybody to swoon and be his next victim. With one flash of those piercing green eyes, the redhead found his way into your heart; and after Axel was finished with his usual routine of attempting, and succeeding, in making a move, Axel moved on to the next. The same fiasco happened to befall Roxas.

Now Roxas was left with only memories of his time spent with Axel, time he thought was true love. Time he was _convinced_ to be true love, from the way he felt around Axel. From the way his head spun when he experienced his first kiss, from the way his heart pounded whenever they would touch, and from the amazing feeling of knowing he was in love after he had given the redhead his virginity.

Now Roxas was left with shattered pieces of his heart, struggling just to form whole again. He was left with the shame of knowing he was just another player in Axel's game; just another unfortunate marcher in the redhead's parade of phony lovers.

_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around.**_

Everyday Roxas must face going to school, just to see the teenager who broke his heart. He has to face seeing him with his new "loves", every week a new one. Whether the new one being a boy or girl, it hurt all the same.

Although his and Axel's relationship was the longest Axel had stuck around in, he left Roxas just as easily as he did the others. He left Roxas in the dark, and now Roxas had no choice but to get his heart shattered into even smaller pieces, to be kicked in the gut harder and harder while he's already on the ground. He couldn't change Axel's way of carelessly pretending to love another, right in front of the blonde's sapphire eyes.

But Roxas couldn't leave – he couldn't move to a place where Axel wasn't around.

_**To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like…Welcome to my life.**_

Roxas couldn't leave, no matter how bad he was hurting. No matter how many times he would cause pain to himself just to feel alive; no matter how many times he would break down in tears. The nightmares, the tantrums, the nauseating feeling he would get just thinking of the emerald-eyed heartbreaker…All of the suffering was worth it. The feeling of being alone in the pitch darkness was worth it.

Roxas had nobody to pull him out of the abyss – to tell him he would get through the misery. He had nobody who could understand, who would know what it's like to be trapped between the four walls of despair.

And this hurt, Roxas learned, was his life.

* * *

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Stupid? Lame? Waste of your life reading? Leave a review please :D Flames are cool too ya know. Everybody needs a bit of harsh criticism, don't cha think? **


End file.
